Christie
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: One Day a little 5 year old shows up at the Cullen's house. As they accept her into their life she returns them with a smile on all of their faces. She starts to enjoy all of the Cullens. Especially her Big Bro Edward. For Christie! FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Christie**

**BPOV**

We were all in the living room watching "_Jeopardy!" _Well everyone but me. After living only eighteen years verses people who have liven over one hundred years, you don't have time to call out any answers you know. The worst part was that Alice could see the future and as soon as she saw it she would shout it out. As soon as the vision came Edward would read her mind and shout out the answer at the same exact time as Alice. The rest of the family would shout out the answer a few seconds after. That continued until there was a ring at the door. Everyone looked up.

"Edward, who is it?" I whispered

"I don't know…" he said and started getting up. Edward concentrated on what was on the other side of the door but couldn't get anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smile but then it looked like she changed her thoughts. Edward opened the door and looked down. Looked down?

"Hi, your Edward right?" I heard a little voice say.

"Yes," Edward said slowly, "Who are you?"

"Christie Clark age five." She said with a baby voice. "Can I come in?" before Edward could answer she skipped into the house. Edward was right behind her. As soon as she saw us she turned and ran behind Edward. "Who are they?" she whispered,

"Uh, my family. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper."

"Hi everyone!" she piped. I smiled at her. When she saw me she frowned, "Hey! Your, not a Vampire! Why is she here?" she asked Edward. Before he could answer her he was interrupted.

"Uh, Christie dear, where did you come from?" Esme asked her,

"I don't remember,, I'll I know is that someone told me to find the Cullen's. Are you the Cullen's?" Esme nodded her head.

"Christie, are you sure that you don't remember where you came from? When you were changed?" Esme asked her

"I was changed a few months ago. By my mommy. But then a big mean vampire took her away. Before she left she told me to find you guys." It was silent for a while before Edward spoke up.

"Ok, I'll take Bella home and you guys figure out what to do her." Edward said

"No! I wanna go stay with you Eddie!" Christie whined and attached herself to his leg. Everybody had a big grin on their face

"No." Edward said coldly,

"She could come, I'm fine with that." I said studying her. She was light skinned and had straight black hair in cornrows. She was a little short for her age and was really pretty. When I looked at Edward he was giving me a disapproving look.

"Yay! I get to ride with Eddie!" Christie said jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Ok, you could ride with us, on one condition. _Stop_ calling me Eddie."

"Please?" suddenly she made a face that could ask someone to jump off a cliff and they would do it. Edward blinked a few times before answering.

"…Never mind." When I was getting up to go to the door I saw Christie trying to grab Edward's hand but she wouldn't let him. When she finally got hold of his hand it looked like she squeezed it.

"Ow!" he said trying to pull her hand away but instead pulled her off of the floor. "Let go of my hand!" he started shaking his arm to get her off but Christie wouldn't let go. "Come on Christie, let go!" everyone was laughing at Edward and Christie. Christies face turned hard and she let go.

"Meanie!" she shouted and stomped on his foot.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Edward yelled and clutched his foot. He hopped to the couch and sat down. "She is abnormally strong!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Or Eddie couldn't take a punch?" Emmett added. Rosalie snickered behind her hands.

"Christie, why don't you give Emmett a big hug?" Alice suggested probably knowing what would happen next. Christie ran over to Emmett and hugged his legs. After five seconds Emmett fell over onto the floor. "Ok Christie, that's enough." Esme said. When Emmett got up he was growling.

"Christie do you know how to arm wrestle?" he asked, she furrowed her eyebrows shaking her head. "Go on the other side of the table, I'll show you—"

"Emmett! I am not letting you arm wrestle a 5 year old!" Rosalie lectured her husband.

"Honey!" Emmett whined.

"No."

"Christie, come on, I'm taking Bella home." Edward said to her. She got up and skipped to Edward humming a tune and they walked to the door together.

"Bye guys," I said waving. Everyone said bye to me and we left. Out side Christie was skipping and pulling Edward to the car.

"Skip with me!" she ordered him.

"No."


	2. Edward's Pal

**Chapter 2**

"Please?"

"No."

"But Eddie!"

"No Christie."

"Eddie!" she said dragging out his name.

"Christie no!" it was fun to watch. As soon as Edward pulled out of the driveway Christie started to hum very loudly. It was the Spongebob theme song.

"Eddie, do you watch Spongebob?"

"No."

"Well I do, my favorite episode was when Patrick wrote a song. Do you want to know how it goes? Twinkle, twinkle Patrick star, I made myself a sandwich, my mommy named it Fred…" she sang the song over and over again until we reached my house.

"I'll walk you to the door." Edward suggested. Without saying anything Christie came out of the car next and walked behind us. Since I forgot my keys I rang the doorbell. In a few minutes Charlie answered it.

"Hello, Bella, Edward. And who is this?" he asked,

"My name is Christie Clark age five." She said automatically.

"Hello sweetie," he said to her and then looked at Edward, "are your parents adopting again?" he asked. Edward nodded his head. Then turning back to Christie he said, "Well your welcome here anytime." Christie beamed.

"See you later Bella, Charlie." Before leaving I felt him press a note into my hand.

"Bye Edward." I told him and we went inside. The note said,

"_Sorry, I'm not coming tonight. Spending it with the little pain."_


	3. Twinkle Twinke Patrick Star

**Chapter 3 (I'm posting two chapters today because the first was too short)**

**EPOV**

Inside the car Christie kept on asking if she could sit in the front until I told her she could. I don't know why she wanted to be up front if she couldn't see above the dashboard. Then she reached over to the radio and changed it to so it was on some kids' station. Then she started singing along. My knuckled were about to break the steering wheel. As soon as we reached the house I parked the car and ran inside not waiting for Christie. Inside the house I ran into my room and slammed the door. Lying on my couch I could hear Christie crying to Alice.

"Did I make Edward mad?" she asked,

"No, Edward just gets aggravated easily." _That wasn't nice Edward. _She thought to me. Growling to myself I got up and went downstairs. Sitting on the couch I apologized.

"Sorry Christie." I mumbled to her.

"Sorry Edward." She said. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. Rolling my eyes I hugged her back.

_She favors you. _Alice thought smiling.

"I've noticed." I told her. Everyone came downstairs and I pulled Christie onto my lap.

"At least they're getting along." I heard Emmett mumble. When everyone was settled in the living room we started talking.

"If you're going to stay with us we have to establish some rules." Carlisle started to explain.

"What does estabish—stablish—"

"Establish means to make. Make some rules."

"What rules?" Christie said adjusting herself so she was laid across my lap with her head on my chest. "Well we don't hunt people. We hunt animals."

"yawns well that's easy. I don't need to hunt yawn very often." Christie said her eye lids drooping.

"Christie, are you tired?" Jasper asked confused. She nodded her head. Now everyone was confused. Within seconds she had fallen asleep.

"Why—no _how_ did she fall asleep?" Emmett asked amazed.

"Maybe since she's younger her body hasn't equipped enough sleep to go without sleeping for the rest of her life." Carlisle suggested.

"We have to enroll her in school." Esme said, "She should be in first grade or kindergarten."

"She should go to kindergarten, so we have more time to stay because she could probably pass up to 3rd grade." Rosalie said.

"Well the school year's almost over so when Bella and Edward have their wedding we'll leave after that. It doesn't really matter what grade she's in." Jasper reminded her

"I say kindergarten because she's young and when we move we would put her back in kindergarten. If she was in first grade now and went back to kindergarten she would seem abnormally smart." I advised everyone.

"Ok, she'll go to the kindergarten class. Now for the 'sleeping' arrangements." Carlisle started, "Edward and Jasper, want to share a room? Alice and Christie?"

"Not fair! Why can't Edward share the room with her?" Alice burst out.

"Because I don't want to have a whole bunch of toys scattered on the floor messing up my acoustics!" I growled.

"And if Bella comes over they don't want to lie down next to 'talk with me Barbie'." Emmett fought.

"Edward, how about you take the attic? It's quieter up there and you'll have your space."

"Fine." I gave in. "But for now, she's in Alice's room." I said and ran upstairs before anyone could decline. Placing Christie in Alice's show bed I ran back downstairs and out the door to Bella's house. Climbing through her window I saw her lying down in bed reading a book. When I got closer I saw that she was sleeping in that position. Gently I took the book away from her making sure that I marked her page. Turning off the light I climbed in the bed next to her listening to her heart beat.

After a few hours I heard her heartbeat quicken and she started shouting in her sleep.

"No! don't take them! They're my family! Take me instead!" she called out rather loudly,

"Bella," I called her name into her ear.

"Not him… Don't take him…" she was crying now. Before her dad was going to come in I took her in my arms and started to hum her lullaby. Her breathing became uneven and I could tell she was waking up.

"Sorry I'm so late. The weirdest thing happened. Christie fell asleep. Carlisle thinks it's because her body didn't accumulate enough rest for her to stay awake the rest of her life… she's taking my room and I'm moving into the nice comfy attic." While I was talking I felt her reach for my hand and move on top of me.

"School starts in two days. Where is she going?" Bella mumbled.

"Lets not talk about her right now Bella. What was your dream about?"

"Victoria came back and she was taking you away. Everybody else was just staring not doing anything. She took you Edward." I felt her tears wet my shirt.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Bella. She's not taking me anywhere." I said comforting her. She relaxed against my chest. "Do you want to come over tomorrow and go shopping with Alice—"

"No!" I almost yelled,

"—for Christie."

"Oh… ok, is Christie coming?"

"No, she's staying with Emmett. You and Rosalie are going with Alice. Esme is staying with Emmett to make sure he won't arm wrestle with her." I looked at him weird, "Rosalie doesn't like him wrestling a five year old. And Jasper and I will be transporting my stuff into the attic and Christie's stuff into my old," He cringed at saying that, "room."

"Ok?" I said not sure.

"Now, go to sleep. You'll need it to be with Alice a whole day long."

"Don't leave." She told me and cuddled closer to me. I heard her breathing deepen and heard beat even out. I rested next to her relaxing my body so that I felt like I was sleeping. The closest I could get to sleeping.


	4. Shopping With Alice

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

"Good morning love." I woke up to Edward saying. "Alice wants you to hurry up because it's going to take a whole day shopping for a five year old."

"Fine, wait downstairs." I told him. He got up and ran downstairs to fast for me to see. Looking in my closet I put on some jeans and a sweater that my mom knitted for me. After brushing my teeth and hair I ran downstairs. Well actually I made it to the third step when I tripped and fell. As if on cue Edward had me in his arms and sat me at the kitchen table.

"Now eat. Unless I have to worry about you choking also?" Edward said. I glared at him and made myself some pancakes and eggs. "Come on Bell, we don't have all day!" he said to me exasperated.

I pulled on some boots and walks with Edward out the car.

"So, excited about being a big brother?" I asked with mock excitement.

"I have to stay with a five year old who is strong enough to break my arm. When I should be the one in charge she'll probably be." Edward said dully. I smiled at him.

"So you like her?"

"She's ok."

"But you like her?"

"I guess?"

"Yes or no answer!" I demanded.

"Yes, I like her." He finally admitted.

"Alice swung by when you were getting dressed to say that you would take Christie to get her some clothes and then how her room would look would be a surprise." I smiled at that. They were already accepting the little girl into their lives. Making sacrifices and everything. As soon as we were outside their 'mansion' Edward was already at my side pulling me into the house. Christie, Alice and Rosalie were waiting at the couch. I heard some noises upstairs and figured out was Emmett and Jasper moving Edwards stuff to the attic.

"Finally Bella!" Alice complained, "We've been waiting around 2 hours for you." When I looked at my watch I saw that it was 11:30.

"Ok, let's go!" Christie said excited. She ran up to me and was about to take my hand but suddenly Edward yelled.

"No!" everyone stared. "Christie, no touching Bella. You're too strong."

Pouting Christie moved and held Rosalie's hand.

"Fine, _now_ let's go." Christie pouted and walked slowly to the car. We were taking Rosalie's Mercedes. Rosalie and I were in front with Alice and Christie in back.

"So Christie, what toys do you like?" Rosalie asked,

"Uh… Bratz! And teddy bears. Snow white too, she's pretty." Christie said. Rosalie motioned for me to write it down.

"What's your favorite color?" Alice asked,

"Red." We arrived at the mall minutes later and got out of the car walking straight to Gap kids. All of us sat down except Alice who skipped around the store grabbing every cute thing in sight. In the end she walked over to me. I couldn't see over her head because she had so much stuff.

"You help her get dressed with out having her rip the clothes. Rosalie we need to go do some _other_ shopping. Don't worry, wait for us outside the food court." Then she handed me $500 and her and her sister walked away.

"Ok, come on Christie." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and let her to the dressing room. When we reached the door a sales person stopped us.

"Sorry only 7 items tops per dressing room." She said in a bored voice. Christie turned to her and flashed a sad frown with Bambi eyes.

"We'll be really quick, I need to get some clothes cause I'm moving in with my new foster parents. My other ones didn't want me." She hung her head. The sales person blinked a few times before allowing us in. I had her try on the outfit I liked the most. It was a grey blouse with jeans that had flower prints on the bottom. The pants fit but the top was too small. I put the pants on a hanger on the wall and the shirt on a hanger on the opposite wall. I did that with each outfit putting stuff that fit on one wall and stuff that didn't fit on the other one. We only ripped 15 items and I think that was a little considering how much clothes Alice got for her. She had 15 pairs of shoes and (take a deep breath) 742 shirts and pants. She helped carry most of the clothes to the cash register and everybody was looking at us strange.

"Why does she have the kid carry most of the clothes?" I tried not to glare at that person. Placing the clothes on the checkout register I told Christie to sit down while I waited for the cashier to count all of the clothes. The receipt was making a pile on the floor. Suddenly I saw Rosalie and Alice come over.

"What took you so long?"

"You picked out over 500 articles of clothing for the little girl!" I seethed through my teeth. Alice just ruffled my hair with her free hand and saw that she had something in her other hand. The bag was suspiciously turned inside out. I started to read the letters. "v-i-c-t-"she saw what I was doing and put the bag behind her back. I saw Rosalie holding some Home Depo stuff, probably paint and that's when I noticed that Emmett was with them lugging what looked like queen sized bed parts and a canopy. Rosalie's other bags said KB toys and Toy's 'r Us.

"Uh, miss!" the cashier called me and I walked over.

"Your bill is… $487.59." I took out the money and handed it to him. I was waiting for the change when Alice pulled me and the millions of bags away. "Excuse me miss!" he called waving the money. Before I could say anything Alice shouted,

"Keep the change!" as we passed where Christie was sitting I carefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her with us. Alice, I noticed, was carrying fifteen bags now and pulling us along with her.

"Alice, slow down on the speed, I'm going to fall. And give me and Christie some bags, you look abnormally strong." Without looking she tossed us five bags. I took two and Christie took three. As we were passing the food court Alice suddenly stopped, making Christie and I crash into her.

"Bella, are you hungry? I forgot that you eat." When Alice looked behind where were suppose to be we were on the floor with me flat on top of Christie.

"Ow, Christie, next time you fall keep you arms at your side, my back is bruised." I told her still on top of her.

"Oh, my goodness! Get off of the child!" we saw an old lady coming over. I just remembered that I had what looked like a little 'fragile' five year old.

"Oh!" I said and got off of her. "Pretend to cry." I whispered quiet enough for the vampire to hear. She heard me and started to cry.

"Not only did you fall on her and not get up right away but you make her carry more bags than you." She saw an officer a few meters away and started to call him.

"Come on!" Alice said and started to drag me away.

"Officer, officer!" the lady called and Alice went a little faster than human speed. When I turned around I saw the officer was trying to catch up to us. Suddenly we turned a corner and were outside. Since there were practically no humans in the parking lot Alice carried me to the car at vampire speed and Christie, Rosalie and Emmett carried all the bags. Inside the car I was in front with Rosalie and Alice, Emmett and Christie were in back. As we were pulling out of the lot I saw the officer shaking his fist at us. All of us were laughing at him.

"Rosie, can I drive?" Christie asked Rosalie. Emmett stifled a laugh at that name.

"Sorry, your too small." She said. I noticed how she never mentioned how she didn't have a license.

"So Alice, why the rush?" I asked her.

"Edward and Jasper were done and they wanted something to do." She told me. We arrived home and hey immediately got to work. Carlisle took Christie to his office to talk to her about the rules of being a Cullen and where she was going to school. We all went to Edward's room to paint the walls. Inside the room was about 15 gallons of paint. That was a lot for one room.

"Rosalie, why so much paint?" I asked her.

"You're going to help us paint. And you can only trip on so much." She said shaking her head. I glared at her. She returned it with a menacing grin accompanied with a snarl. Two hours later we still weren't finished because I was getting in the way and tripped over and in 14 gallons of paint. Carlisle and Christie went to get some more. I was curled up in Edwards lap while Esme and Rosalie were painting a picture of Snow White and the seven dwarfs on the wall that was finished. They drew better than Van Gogh and Monet combined! The pictures were 3D and it looked like they were in the room with us. Emmett and Jasper were putting together her bed and dresser. Sadly the directions were in German and they were trying to do it by them selves. The good thing was that if the bed fell while Christie was in it, it wouldn't hurt. I was resting against Edward and my jeans were now red at the bottom and my feet were probably permanently red. There were mirror shards on the floor from when I tripped with a paint brush in my hand and splattered paint all over Rosalie. She growled at me and looked like she was about to attack and Edward threw her into the mirror. Esme broke it up before Emmett and Edward could fight. Besides having red feet I had some red hair and a red shirt. Looking around I saw and extra paintbrush in a container and I took it. While Edward was resting too I started to paint swirls on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked barely moving his lips.

"Decorating, now sit still." I heard him sigh and I started to cover his face in white paint. Then I drew a little red coming from the corners of his mouth and some fangs. I also thickened his eyebrows. "There!" I said, "Now you look like a real vampire." I suddenly found myself air born and fell hard on the floor. "Edward," I grumbled. He was staring at him self through a mirror and everyone was laughing at him. "Hey, don't feel bad! You're going to get a mask too." I smiled. Walking over to Emmett first I made him a sad clown. Jasper a dog and Rosalie a goat. I didn't want to do anything to Esme because she hadn't laughed but she walked over to me and took the paint brush out of my hands. At first I thought that she was mad but then she lifted my chin and started to paint my face. She did it at vampire speed so she finished in a few seconds. She smiled and kissed my forehead. Then she got a wet cloth and wiped off Edwards face. Her paint brush flew across his face shading in different spots at a time. When she was done she turned his head and showed me what she did. Then I knew what I was.

**(What was Bella's face? Hint: Edward was a lion. Sorry for being so random in this chapter, didn't have good details for the shopping trip.)**


	5. Christie

**Chapter 5 **

3 hours, 17 more trips and 27 gallons of paint later… the room was completely done including all of her brand new toys. Edward covered her eyes and led her into the room. He removed her hands and she screamed.

"It's so pretty." She murmured. She walked around the room tracing her fingers over the painting, feeling the chairs and table for her tea parties and ran her fingers over the hand carved dresser. She looked so happy. Carlisle had his arms around Esme who looked so joyful she would burst. Unexpectedly Christie ran over to Esme and Carlisle and gave them a hug. When she pulled back she ran over to where Edward and I were and pulled us away from out family.

"You and Bella I can have a tea party now!" I looked behind for some help but the doorway was clear and I could hear cars leaving the driveway at a very, _very _fast speed. When I looked back at Christie she gave me an evil grin and then held up five fingers.

"First we'll have the tea party, next we can play dress up, then we can talk to my dollies—"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Edward yelled

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YEEEEEES!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way!"

"I'm the older brother! Do what I say!"

"Make me!"

"I don't need to!"

"Humph!"

"OW! You threw the mattress at me!"

"Ahhhhhh Eddie put me down! Put me down!"  
"Hmmm… Make me!"

"Eddie!"

"Christie!"

"Meanie!"

"Takes one to know one."

"BUT EDDIE!"

Ah. The joys of having a little sister

**Dedicated to Christie**


End file.
